A little bit of love
by spykefyre
Summary: Jean discovers that maybe a certain Wolverine CAN love... loganjean, please r&r xP


The ear splitting sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the danger room and Jean watched, spellbound, as a set of adamantium claws unsheathed from each of his wrists with a resounding _snikt_. The man in front of her leapt at a giant robot –

And hacked it into a dozen pieces.

Without even bothering to look at the shredded machine, he charged headfirst at another fire-spitting robot as it spewed flames wildly around. Expertly dodging the hungry fireballs that sprouted from each mechanic hand, he snarled animalistically and drove the heel of his black leather boot into the tin-man's face, hard, effectively reducing it into a smoldering pile of scrap metal.

Watching him work, Jean was captivated by his smooth actions, graceful yet brutal moves destroying everything in his way.

He was cruel. He was unstoppable. He was the Wolverine, the man who showed no emotion other than anger.

Jean's hand hovered above the control panel, hesitating for a moment. Then, she punched a bright red button and watched as the movement below her slowed down.

"Danger room, terminating exercise", the dull metallic hum of the computer's mechanical voice rung, as the targets around Wolverine disintegrated until there was no trace of the violent battle seconds ago.

Logan blinked in confusion as bright light from the newly-awakened light bulbs flooded the room, and squinted at the control room above him. His enhanced eyesight enabled him to make out the fiery-haired teenager.

Jean.

"Turn the damn thing on now!" He growled angrily, the berserker still raging within.

A moment's pause, then

"No."

"Dammit," Logan swore loudly, not used to being challenged, especially by one of his students. He usually admired the beautiful redhead's strong sense of determination, but this was one time he definitely did not appreciate her stubbornness.

He bounded up the stairs that led to the control room and threw the door open, panting slightly from his earlier exercise. He stopped at the doorway, the light streaming in illuminating his darkly handsome face.

Jean flinched at the look he was shooting her, silently demanding that she start the program again. She let her eyes rake over his muscular body, chiseled features and unruly hair, damp with sweat. Despite the situation, she had to admit he looked good. She found it hard to look away from the rise and fall of his large chest under his damp singlet.

She tore her eyes away and realized he was staring at her with an unreadable look on his face. Jean felt flushed all over and lowered her head as a tinge of red crept up her pale cheeks, averting her eyes.

"Red, turn on the system," He tried again.

Nothing.

He sighed and crossed the room, preparing to turn the damn thing on himself.

Jean was ready.

Logan looked up just in time to see Jean's wrist flick in his direction. His eyes widened slightly as an invisible force nudged him gently back, preventing him from advancing. He stumbled back a couple of steps and gave a sigh of frustration.

"Goddamnit darling, just let me be okay? I need to work out my anger before I do something I regret."

Jean studied him carefully, then remarked, "Sometimes there better ways of working out your frustration that destroying the danger room and 3 a.m. the morning,"

Logan snorted. "Yeah? Like what? Reading a book? Playing with your soft toys? I doubt so, darlin'."

Jean fought back a smile and rolled her eyes. "The computer says you've been running the program for an hour and a half already Logan, you'll just injure yourself pushing yourself so hard. And besides, the professor would _not_ be happy if you overworked the system and damaged it in some way." She smiled. "Go do something relaxing. Go for a walk in the woods or something."

Logan growled impatiently and let out a breath of air.

Seeing that it wasn't working, Jean switched tactics.

"Aww come on, Logan," she wheedled, "I'll even come with you. Please?" she pouted, letting her lower lip tremble slightly as she blinked rapidly, making her emerald eyes fill with tears,

Logan looked at her. Big mistake.

His heart floundered at the look she was giving him now. He could never deny her anything when she manipulated him with her puppy-dog face, she knew that. That tricky woman, he grumbled.

He let out a sigh of defeat.

Minutes later, they were walking side by side through the dense trees, the pale moonlight filtering through the leafy canopy offered just enough light for them to see.

Jean shivered as a cold gust of wind swirled around her.

"So, what's up?"

The damp branches beneath their feet crunched as they walked.

Logan dug in the pockets of his jeans and fished out a crumpled cigar. He flicked open his Zippo and ignited a flame, holding it close to the edge and lighting his smoke while Jean waited patiently. Exhaling, he puffed out smoke and shot a sidelong glance at the woman beside him.

_Not a woman yet, just a kid_, Logan reminded himself.

He took her hand and led her away from the path, ignoring her half hearted protests.

The sound of running water soon reached his sensitive ears, and he knew he was getting closer.

Soon, he broke away from the clump of trees to face his private spot. Whenever he felt like he had to get away, he came here. Turning around to face the awestruck redhead, he couldn't help grinning carnivorously as the expression of wonder on her face bordered on comical.

Jean gasped in amazement as the sheer beauty of the place took her breath away. In front of her lay a large stream, surrounded by lush green pine trees and jagged rocks.

The water's surface was calm with occasional ripples, distorting the images of the stars that towered high above them, their rays bouncing off the surface of the water. A cluster of deer broke away at the sight of the two humans, the sound of their hooves thumping the ground sent dormice scurrying away.

Logan sat, with his singlet-clad back against a tree, looking around with an expression Jean couldn't identify. He looked almost peaceful, sitting there with his cigar dangling from the corner of his mouth.

Jean moved towards him and copied his position, but winced and got back up a moment later, the rough bark of the tree scratching the delicate skin of her tender back. Smirking, Logan reached out and pulled her back down again, this time he drew her close to his chest, sat her in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her.

Jean hesitated for a moment, unsure of his sudden display of affection, then snuggled deeper into his chest, enjoying the warmth his body radiated. She closed her eyes, laying her head against his shoulder.

Wolverine studied the beautiful redhead in his arms. He thought she looked positively breathtaking, her beauty much more than anything the woods offered.

Her fiery hair looked wild and untamed in the moonlight, the silky strands shimmering with the pale light from the moon. Her large, firm breasts heaved as she breathed deeply, and it took every ounce of his willpower to not bend his head and lower his mouth to taste the sensitive skin there.

His jeans suddenly started to feel too tight.

Logan forced his eyes to stop staring, and looked instead at her slim waist and long, slender legs. His long tongue snaked out and he licked his lips longingly.

The sudden shift in his arms and the rustle of clothes caught his attention and he watched silently as Jean's eyes fluttered open, revealing her vibrant green orbs.

Oh god, her eyes were just damn beautiful. He licked his lips again.

She mumbled something against his chest.

"So what _were_ you doing trashing the danger room way past midnight?" She asked curiously, reaching out without thinking and started playing with his hair, twirling it around her fingers.

Logan grunted and stubbed the cigar into the moist earth, extinguishing the flame.

"Nightmares," he said, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Oh."

Thankfully, Jean didn't pursue the matter.

"What about you, Jeannie?" he asked.

At once he felt her demeanor change, her pose from relaxed to tense. She started playing with the gold bangles on her slim wrists, twirling them around absently. Logan couldn't be sure, but he thought he detected a sense of bitterness radiating from her.

"Darlin'?" He probed. "Everything alright?"

Jean sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I broke up with Scott last night," she confessed.

Logan blinked. He hadn't expected that. Strangely, he couldn't honestly say he felt sad about it. In fact he felt strangely… relieved? He didn't know.

"We weren't getting on well for some time now," she continued, turning in his arms to face him.

"And well, I guess it's better for both of us this way."

Jean looked away, blinking rapidly to prevent herself from crying. No way was she going to show weakness in front of Logan.

It didn't work.

The moment Logan lifted his hand to gently stroke the back of her head, it was like he had unintentionally triggered a barrier to break. Her tears poured forth, but she looked down, refusing to show how depressed she was.

"Aww, Jeannie," he mumbled awkwardly, not used to crying scenes.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively, crushing her against his chest as she cried her heart out.

"I won't let anyone hurt ya, darlin'," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. "I promise."

Jean sniffed and buried her head in his muscular chest, wrapping her lean arms around him, drawing him closer.

"I'm gonna make him pay," Logan growled, with a hint of threat behind his voice. "I'm gonna make him pay the next danger room session," His eyes gleamed evilly as he went through all the many different possibilities that could _accidentally_ happen to Cyclops while training. The corner of his mouth turned up in a devilish smirk.

"Besides," he said, attention turning back to the trembling redhead, "It's his loss. He's the fool who couldn't see what he had – the most beautiful woman on the planet."

Jean blushed and turned her tear-stained face to gaze at him shyly.

"You really think so?"

"Red, I know so," he said quietly.

Her eyes met his, those beautiful green eyes framed by long eyelashes spiked by her tears.

"_I can't have her, she's my student!_' He chanted in his head, afraid that if he didn't he would lose control.

He could feel her shifting in his arms, see her lips part slightly, feel her warm moist breath against his face, smell the scent of her hair…

_I can't have her, she's my student!_

He felt his control slipping away from him.

He lowered his mouth to capture hers in a breathtaking kiss, tasting her for the first time.

He loved it.

Jean gasped as Logan suddenly covered her lips with his and invaded her mouth, sliding his tongue in and tasting her.

She loved it.

Jean responded with equal eagerness, whimpering helplessly as their tongues clashed wildly, full of raw passion. She snaked her arms around him and grabbed his hair, shoving him against her, demanding more.

Logan willingly complied.

He slid one hand under her shirt and cupped her firm breast, while the other found its way to her lower back, pinning her helpless against him.

Gasping from the lack of air, the two of them finally broke away reluctantly.

"Oh my god, that was – unggh!" Jean moaned as Logan started to pinch her hard nipple, making her whimper with need.

He laughed in amusement, then let out a sharp grunt, eyes widening considerably as Jean stroked his cock telekinetically.

It was Jean's turn to smirk as she tightened her invisible hold on him, making him shudder and gasp.

Let them worry about the consequences in the morning. Right now she didn't give a damn.

She couldn't believe it.

Wolverine was screwing her._ The_ Wolverine.

Wolverine, the man who was cruel, unstoppable and showed no emotion other than anger. And love.

Oh definitely love, Jean thought with a grin as she unbuttoned his tight jeans and got to work.


End file.
